


Your Hands Could Drive Me Crazy

by Jiminie1998



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, Fluff, M/M, Massage Turns Into Sex, Rimming, Roommates, Top Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminie1998/pseuds/Jiminie1998
Summary: Zayn has a really sore back, and Niall volunteers to give him a massage to sooth the pain, but then an innocent massage turns quite heated. Or the one where Niall can't keep his hands to himself, and Zayn just wants to be taken care of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a sexy little thing that is a product of my dirty mind.  
> Enjoy! (:

Niall was sitting cross-legged on his bed, with his laptop in front of him, when he heard someone entering the dormitory and flopping down on the other bed with a loud groan.

He looked up from where he was typing a schoolwork that was due in a few days to find Zayn sprawled out on his bed, and arched his brow when he said, "Are you alright, mate?"

Zayn stretched his limbs, and mumbled a muffled "Long day… really sore…" from where his face was buried into his pillow.

"Yeah… you do look quite ruined. What happened?"

"Li asked me to help him move around some furniture in his new apartment… I feel like an elephant has sat on me now."

"Oh, Christ. Why didn't he just pay a professional? It's not like you have to do all the dirty work," Niall said, as he saved his schoolwork, and closed the laptop with a soft clicking sound.

"Good question. Said the rent was expensive enough… Don't understand him, though. Hazza helped as well, so at least it wasn't that bad… I just think I pulled some muscles…? First thing I did when I came back was to take a hot shower to sooth the pain a bit, but that didn't really help. I Hope a good sleep would solve that."

"Oh, God, don't do that kind of work ever again," Niall chided in, and Zayn groaned. "Seriously, Zayn, you are really kind hearted, but don't do things that come at the expense of your health."

"Yes, mom," Zayn mocked him, but Niall didn't pay attention to that.

"And I'm not sure about the sleep thing, but like, it would probably be better in a few days. Just don't make any sharp movements, and… go to the doctor if it doesn't go away?" Niall suggested.

"Wow, Niall, this is really reassuring," Zayn said sarcastically, and buried his face even farther into the pillowcase.

"I'm just trying to help here," Niall pouted.

"If you want to help me, then make the pain go away," Zayn mumbled.

"Are you suggesting that I give you a massage?" Niall asked casually, as if he were suggesting they played some video game.

Zayn turned his face away from the pillow at that, and gave Niall a wary look, "A massage?" he repeated.

"Yeah…" Niall said with a soft smile. "You look quite in pain, and I want to help you feel better. You see, there is nothing wrong with a massage between mates," and when Zayn's expression turned unreadable, Niall hurried to add, "Only if you want to, of course. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or some-"

"-Alright," Zayn cut him off. "I could use any help by now, and a massage sounds good. Should I take some layers off?"

Niall shrugged, "Only if you want to. I don't mind."

Zayn raised himself up with a little wince, and took his shirt off, and then his jeans as well, as he and Niall were already way behind the era of modesty, and lay back down.

"Seriously, Zayn?" Niall couldn't hold back a fond laugh at the sight of the imprint on Zayn's underwear. "Ironman?"

"What's wrong with Ironman?" Zayn mumbled, offended. "I like him."

Niall just shook his head, and said, "Nothing. Didn't know you had superheroes boxers, that's all."

"Just Ironman, though," Zayn craned his neck back in order to smile at him. "Saw it in the shop, and just happened to buy it."

Niall climbed with a matching smile on the bed behind him, and placed a knee on either side of Zayn's hips, "Alright, so, where does it hurt?"

"My back," Zayn said, and then like an afterthought. "Shoulders as well…"

"Got it," Niall replied. "Just relax your body and tell me if the pressure is too much or something. I don't want to cause even more damage, after all."

"Ok," Zayn replied from where his face was buried once again into the pillow. He relaxed farther into the bed, and closed his eyes.

Soon enough he felt warm hands sliding up his back, moving higher, and then coming to a stop at his shoulders. The big palms dug into his skin a bit, and then started to rub at his shoulders and the sides of his neck.

It felt really nice, and Niall was being very gentle and careful, so Zayn let himself relax completely, pliant under his hands.

Niall started to apply a little more pressure then, digging his fingers into the flesh of Zayn's shoulders, and massaging at the skin there. There wasn't a patch of skin he didn't pay attention to, doing his best to sooth the sore muscles, and ease the pain. Truth to be told, he had no idea what he was doing. It wasn't the first time he gave someone a massage, but he wasn't a professional or something. He just went after his instincts, and Zayn wasn't complaining, so he guessed that he was doing good enough. The rule was not to use too much pressure-because with the hands of someone unprofessional, severe damage could be done.

Niall pressed his thumbs against the matching knobs on Zayn's shoulder blades, and started to move them in slow circles, while massaging the front of his shoulders with the rest of his fingers, and when he hit a certain spot, Zayn let out a little deep sound.

"Yeah… right there," He said, and Niall complied, focusing on that spot, until the muscle went from rigid to lax, and Zayn let out another sound, that sounded rather pleased.

Niall gave a little more attention to the junctures between Zayn's neck and shoulders, before sliding his palms over Zayn's shoulders again, and rubbing at the muscles there, just to make sure that they were relaxed, and he could move lower.

By the time he went back to Zayn's back, he could feel just how tense he was there, the muscles hard and stiff under his palms. He just let himself take a feel for a few seconds to make himself some mental notes about which places needed an extra attention. It was a lot more comfortable for him when he didn't need to crouch so much in order to reach Zayn's shoulders, but rather sit back more or less straight. At the first real touch, when he dug his fingers into the skin of Zayn's upper back, Zayn let out a sharp groan that alarmed Niall a little.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Zayn breathed. "Just… a sore spot, I guess."

"Just tell me if it hurts or something, ok?"

Zayn nodded, and Niall went back to work on his upper back, smoothing his hands over the skin, before lifting the muscles slightly and massaging them gently with his fingers, the thumbs digging in with a bit of more pressure. Next, he placed one of his palms at the side of Zayn's back, and put the other one above the first, before pressing them both into Zayn's back with the slightest of forces, rubbing them in circles. The content sound that escaped Zayn's mouth told him that he was right about doing this, and that encouraged him to repeat the procedure on his entire back.

"That feels really good," Zayn told him, when he rolled his palms over the center of his back. "You are really good."

"Thanks," Niall laughed a little, finishing repeating it on the last patch of skin. "Do you feel any better now?"

"Yeah, much better," Zayn sighed when Niall caressed the skin on the sides of his bac. "Are you like magic or something?"

Niall snorted, "Now you are toadying."

"I think I'm going to make you my personal masseur," Zayn only half joked when Niall pressed both palms into the center of his back, and dragged them up, before moving them down again.

"Oh?" Niall wondered. "With payment, I hope."

"No, for free," Zayn giggled when Niall's touch turned ticklish a bit near his ribs.

"Yeah, right," Niall rolled his eyes fondly, and just continued running his hands over the muscles on Zayn's back, caressing them gently. He couldn't help but think just how soft Zayn's skin was, what a pretty dark shade it was, golden almost. How it contrasted so nicely with his paler skin, how his white hands stood out on his tanned back. How his body was toned and lean, yet so delicate and slender. And how Zayn would squirm or wriggle just so when he hit the right spot, and the breathless little gasps he would let out every now and then. And Niall might or might not have a little crash on him. Because Zayn was gorgeous, and smart, and kind, and funny… And now, he felt a little bad, because even when he was doing it for Zayn's sake, a small part of him just wanted an excuse to keep touching him, to be this close to him.  
Niall sighed, and let his hands rake down to the bottom of Zayn's lower back absentmindedly. And Niall must have found a really sore spot, because Zayn's body went rigid, and he let out a painful whimper.

"Fuck. Right there," He breathed, and Niall had to contain himself a bit, because yeah-this was still part of the back, but he wasn't sure that he could keep himself cool if he concentrated on that part. It was too close to Zayn's bum for his taste, too dangerous for him to pop a boner that way. But he still wanted to make Zayn feel better. He was just afraid of fucking everything up, of crossing boundaries. Niall took in a few quick breaths, and went to smooth his palms over Zayn's lower back, mindful of not reaching any lower.

And gosh, if Zayn just didn't decide to turn vocal right now of all times, as Niall pressed his fingertips into the sore muscle, so close to the base of his spine. He concentrated on doing just that, and looking only at that place and above it, and not at the clad ass that was right  _there_.  
Niall started to think suddenly that the massage thing wasn't such a good idea after all, because he could feel his face heating up, and… was it just him, or did the room turn hot all of a sudden?

And just when Niall thought that things couldn't go worse than that, Zayn said, actually, more like whined, "Don't stop... So good."  
And that was the thing-Niall didn't want to stop, either, and now, he feared that if Zayn continued letting out those desperate sounds, he wouldn't be able to stop, especially not with the way Zayn lifted his hips every time his fingers so much as brushed the material of his underwear.

And… Wait. Was Niall imagining things, or…?  
He raised a brow, and experimentally brushed the edge of his right palm against the fabric-and yes, the same reaction, this time accompanied with a breathless gasp. Was Zayn turned on?

Niall breathed in deeply, and moved his hands to the middle of Zayn's back, keeping them there for a moment as he asked, "Do you feel sore at all now?"

Zayn wriggled his body a little, before saying a little breathlessly, "No. I feel really good."

And then Niall decided to go 'fuck it'. What could already go wrong if he tried? And maybe Zayn wanted the same thing. He could just test the waters-if Zayn were reluctant, he could always say that it was a mistake or simply apologize.

He let his hands skim down Zayn's back, ever so slowly, reaching his lower back, and giving Zayn all the time he needed to pull away, but he didn't. He just lay still, his arms at his sides. Niall took another deep breath, and let his hands slide even lower, until they reached Zayn's round and pert bum, the palms laying on the soft covered flesh. Zayn's breath hitched, and he raised his hips a little, but Niall didn't stay there.  
He moved his hands even lower, until they rested on Zayn's thighs.

And suddenly the mood turned so fragile, and intimate. The room so quiet, that the only sound Niall could hear was the beating of his heart. He hadn't crossed a line, right…? Or had he?

He took his hands away, and placed them instead on either side of Zayn's torso.

"…Zayn?" Niall called for him quietly.

"Yeah…?" Zayn answered, just as quietly, voice shaky.

And suddenly Niall didn't know what to say, and he was left speechless. He went up the bed a little, so he was hovering above him, propped himself on one hand against the matrass, while he used the other to stroke softly through Zayn's dark hair, trying to draw his attention.

Zayn turned his face to look at him at the gesture, and his eyes were slightly clouded, and his expression was soft and open, his lips puffy and parted the slightest bit. Christ, Niall wanted to kiss him so much.

He moved slowly the hand that was still in Zayn's hair to his jaw, his thumb brushing against Zayn's sharp cheek bone, his eyes searching Zayn's for any kind of hesitance, but he didn't find any, so he moved slowly, so slowly, lowering his head to be in level with Zayn's, and then Zayn closed his eyes-and if that weren't a clear invitation, then what was?

Niall let his eyes flatter closed as well, closing the remaining space between them, and pressing their lips softly together.  
Zayn's lips were so damn soft, and warm, and they fit his own perfectly. Niall felt warmth spreading from where their mouths were connected to his entire body, feeling like the sun was growing from inside him. He felt like every cell in his body was burning with desire for the beautiful man he was kissing.

And Zayn was kissing him back, moving his lips in sync with his, and Niall couldn't believe that it was actually happening. Zayn lifted his head a bit more off the bed, and moved one hand to wrap around Niall's neck, his fingers reaching higher to stroke the little hairs at the nape.

Niall fitted Zayn's bottom lip between his, and bit on it gingerly, before sucking it into his mouth, revealing in the quiet gasp that escaped Zayn.  
Zayn tasted so sweet, the texture of his lip soft like a cotton, and Niall let out a sound of his own when it popped back into place.

Zayn licked across Niall's bottom lip, trying to coax him to part his lips for him, and Niall all too happily complied, opening up for Zayn to explore, and touch, and deepen the kiss, and it felt like an electricity charged his entire being when their tongues slid across each other, still ever so gently, and softly. And Niall wouldn't want it any other way.

He let his tongue slide against Zayn's teeth, and gums, swallowing the soft sounds he was making, and when Zayn shifted slightly, Niall suddenly became aware of the fact that he must be uncomfortable at this position, so he slowly pulled away, and watched as Zayn's eyes flattered open, feeling little puffs of air against his own lips.

Niall gave his mouth one last peck, before trailing his lips lower to trace them against Zayn's chin and sharp jaw line, kissing his way down to his neck, until Zayn flopped with his head back onto the pillow, facing towards the side, breathing rather heavily.

And Zayn had such a lovely long neck, that was so fun to kiss, so Niall allowed himself to give that place extra attention, licking across the tanned skin, and nipping along the spots that made Zayn let out soft sounds, always mindful of making him feel good, and checking his reaction to everything he was doing.

He found a particular sensitive spot just behind Zayn's ear, and started sucking on it lightly, before remembering that that spot was on a visible place, and maybe Zayn wouldn't approve of a mark there, but when he stopped sucking, and went to move away, Zayn whined in protest.

"Don't stop. It feels really good," he said quietly.

So Niall went back to work, fully encouraged to suck onto that patch of skin, reveling in the little groans of pleasure Zayn was making. Soon enough there was an impressive bruise there, and Niall soothed the sensitive spot with his tongue.

He peppered light kisses all the way down to Zayn's shoulder blades, nipping gently above one of them, and then leaving open-mouthed kisses all over his back, as if making sure Zayn wasn't sore anymore, a promise to make him feel good.

Niall let his hands return to caressing Zayn's body, while he went to suck at the juncture between Zayn's shoulder and neck, his hands wandering along his skin, but more softly this time, with another purpose in mind.

He let one hand inch again towards Zayn's bum, and loosely cupped one cheek, while he licked over the slightly salty skin at the back of Zayn's neck.

Zayn turned his face back into the pillow, and closed his eyes when he felt Niall's other hand trailing slowly up his thigh, gasping quietly when it joined the first on his butt.

It occurred to Niall that Zayn's bottom was just the right size for his palms to cover it, and it made him exited a bit that they fitted like that.

He caressed the arsecheeks softly with his hands, kneading the firm flesh between his fingers, while kissing along his hairline. Zayn's ass was absolutely delicious-small, and soft, and so so round. He lowered his hands a bit to massage at the place where Zayn's bum met his thighs, knowing that the muscles there might get pulled as well.

Niall enjoyed being able to touch Zayn like that, so intimately and gently, and loved the way he was so relaxed and pliant under his ministrations.  
It made him want to go farther, make Zayn feel really good, see what made him let out more noises. 

He moved his hands back to the flesh of his ass, and watched as the muscles flattened under his palms. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would be in this moment, with a soft and warm Zayn underneath him, letting him touch and kiss him.

Zayn keened high in his throat when Niall dipped a few fingers into the crack through his underwear, inching dangerously towards his entrance, the fingertips dancing so close to that sensitive place that Zayn felt he might get mad from the sensation of it.

He wriggled on the bed, and faintly moaned when Niall's fingertip grazed over that spot, before moving it around it in slow circles, ever so teasingly, the friction of the fabric feeling so nice against his hole.

Zayn felt he might go wild when the finger dipped in the slightest bit, and blurted out rather breathlessly, "You can take it off."

"I kinda like the ironman, though," Niall smirked to himself, but complied.

He inserted his fingers under the piece of clothing, and started to tug it down, Zayn raising his hips, so he could drag it down his legs and off, and then he was lying completely naked with a fully clothed Niall on top of him, and that made Zayn feel quite exposed.

Niall seemed to notice that he was uncomfortable, though, because he said, "Are you ok? We don't have to continue if you don't want to."

" 's not that…" Zayn mumbled. "Just… take off something as well?"

And Niall got it, nodding his head, before remembering that Zayn couldn't see him, "Yeah, sure."

Zayn felt the matrass shifting a bit, and knew that Niall stood up to undress himself. He heard the rustle of clothes, and then the opening and closing of a drawer, and soon enough he felt the matrass dipping again under the weight of another person climbing on it.

Niall leaned forward so his bare chest was touching Zayn's back, and Zayn shivered when Niall whispered hotly into his ear, "Ok?"

Zayn could only hum in response, feeling Niall's hard on pressing against his bum through the material of his boxers, which left no room for imagination, and the sensation made him sweat a bit.

"Are we… doing this?" Niall asked quietly, and caressed Zayn's jaw to make him look at him. He wanted to be sure that Zayn wanted it.

Zayn turned his head slightly, and their eyes met. There was a long moment of silence in which Niall thought that he took it too far, but then Zayn bit his lip, and said, "I… I want to… You?"

"Gosh, yes," Niall replied. "Just… let me know if you changed your mind or something, ok?"

"I don't think I would," Zayn said with a cheeky smile, and Niall kissed it off his face, leaving him breathless and gasping with the force of the kiss he had pulled him into, and after he had pulled away, he pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth with a smile of his own.

He began trailing butterfly kisses all the way down his spine, stopping to bite down and lick his skin from time to time, until he reached the swell of Zayn's bum. It was all smooth and fine tanned skin, and Niall caressed the soft cheeks, before spreading them apart and revealing that tiny pink pucker between them.

Niall groaned at the sight, and nestled his face between them before sucking a kiss to the inside of Zayn's left cheek, which earned him a shaky moan from Zayn, who fisted his hands in the sheet for leverage.

"You are so fucking hot, Zayn," Niall heard himself saying, his voice filled with awe. "You have no idea. Fuck, I really want to eat you out. Can I?"

Zayn nearly choked when he heard that, feeling the tips of his ears heat up all of a sudden, and blurted out an, "Oh my God… I mean, yes. Please?"

Niall chuckled softly at that, before spreading Zayn's cheeks a little farther, and settling himself more comfortably on the matrass.

He started with peppering kisses along Zayn's bum, thighs, and lower back, until Zayn was squirming and arching his back, and practically begging Niall to move on.

when Niall, finally, finally, ventured his tongue out, it was with a soft touch to the top of his crack that trailed lower, leaving a wet path behind, until it reached his hole, which winked lightly at the sensation, but the tongue didn't remain there, and instead licked even lower, until Niall could trace with it Zayn's heavy and sensitive balls.

Zayn whimpered at the feeling, and spread his legs wider, arched his back harder, and by the time Niall went back to his hole, at last giving it his whole attention, Zayn full on moaned at the delicious way the wet muscle licked around where he wanted it the most.

Niall lapped at it, tracing the rim with the tip of his tongue, leaving it glistering with spit, before blowing cold air on it, making Zayn shiver, and goosebumps to appear on his skin.

"Please…" Zayn whimpered brokenly, and his voice was so raw and desperate that Niall obliged, and started to suck at his hole, his lips wrapping around the rim, and pulling and squeezing the tender muscle, making it go all soft and loose, and ready.

When Niall pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle, Zayn was already a shaking mess, curses and pleadings shamelessly leaving his mouth.  
Niall wriggled his tongue deeper inside, pressing it against Zayn's inner walls, and pushing a series of deep moans out of him in the process. That felt so wonderful. So fucking amazing as it grazed across all the right places, coaxing Zayn into full hardness, and making him so desperate for a release that he started to rut against the matrass.

Niall caressed a hand across his lower back to make him relax, to let him know that he had got him, that he was going to take a good care of him, before reaching for the bottle of the lube beside him. He pulled away from Zayn's hole to coax the bottle open, and drizzled a generous amount onto his fingers, before rubbing them together to warm up the gel.

He kissed Zayn's arsecheek, before saying, "I'm going to finger you now, ok? If it stops feeling good, please tell me."

"Yeah," Zayn replied, and shifted onto his elbows and knees so he could have a better angle, completely exposing himself, and Niall gulped when he could see Zayn's hanging and raging erection from this position. "Just… be gentle."

"Of course," Niall said seriously, smoothing his dry hand up his back, before tracing his slick fingers down Zayn's crack, and then over his rim. He circled the wet and shiny from spit opening with his index finger, before starting to push it against the muscle. He moved himself to his knees behind Zayn as well, and kissed the middle of his shoulder blades affectionately as he let it slowly breach inside.

"Shhh…" Niall soothed him with a warm hand over his lower back when he tensed at the intrusion slightly. "I've got you, yeah?"

Zayn whimpered as Niall moved the finger carefully in his soft tunnel, stretching him out slowly and gently, while rubbing soothingly over his back and tummy, and soon enough he felt himself relaxing into the sensation, and wiggled his bum a little to get more comfortable.

"Y-you can add anoth…" Zayn started, but trailed off when Niall did just that, adding another finger in, and starting a slow pattern of thrusting them both in and out. 

It burned a little when Niall started to scissor his fingers inside of him, but the soft kisses Niall was laying across his back combined with the hand running soothingly over his stomach made it worth it. 

Zayn whined when Niall moved the hand on his front to his balls, rolling them between his fingers, and pulling gently at the sack, before lowering his hand to rub over his perineum, and the sensation of it made Zayn see sparks against his eyes. 

"Please," Zayn mumbled weakly, and the silent plea made Niall double his efforts, move the fingers inside of Zayn with more purpose, drag them smoothly against his walls before pulling them out to add a third. 

"Agh!" Zayn grunted when he felt himself being stretched even more, the sensation of it making his knees shake slightly, and he pushed back against Niall's fingers, trying to get them to go deeper inside. 

"Eager, hmm?" Niall said teasingly, spreading his fingers around in his hole, and all Zayn could reply with was a pathetic whimper. He was already so fucked out and wrecked, and they barely even started yet. Niall ran a hand up his side to pacify him, and started to move the fingers in a steady rhythm. 

That was definitely a sight. Zayn with his ass up, having fingers disappearing into his tight tunnel, his rim stretched so prettily around Niall's digits. Niall had never seen him so vulnerable, this needy, that sexy. It made him want to devour Zayn whole. 

Niall twisted his wrist slightly, changing the angle so he could reach deeper inside, and Zayn feared for a moment he might split when the fingers went in past the knuckles, but then Niall hit that spot-that spot that made him arch his back sharply and see stars. 

Niall started to drive harshly into that bump, pressing his fingers insistently against it, and pushing groans and moans out of Zayn with every thrust of his fingers. 

"Ah!" Zayn moaned out, squirming in ecstasy all over the bed sheets. "Niall- Oh my God!"

"Feeling good?" Niall whispered against his ear, before licking across the shell, and Zayn nodded helplessly. "That's good. Gonna make you feel even better.'

Zayn keened, and Niall nosed along his ear, moving his fingers faster now, making Zayn all open and wet and ready. The heat from his hole was so inviting, and that was without starting to describe the tightness and the softness around his fingers. Niall couldn't imagine how it would feel around his cock, and the thought alone made him so hard that it started to feel painful. 

"N-Niall," Zayn chocked out brokenly. "I want you. 'm ready."

Niall's heart flattered at the words, and he kissed Zayn's shoulder, "yeah?"

Zayn hummed, "Yeah, or I would come before you even get inside of me."  
  
Niall distantly thought that it would be hot to see Zayn come from just his fingers, but he really wanted to feel that heat enveloping his cock as well. He pulled his fingers out, and watched as Zayn's hole clenched around nothing. Zayn's legs gave out as soon as he was empty again, and he flopped down onto his stomach once more. Niall backed away a little to reach a tissue paper that was on the desk to wipe his slick hand half-assed with, and grabbed a condom from where he had tossed the box carelessly on the bed.  
  
He took his boxers off, and tore the condom package, before sliding it over his hard member with a hiss; he was so sensitive from all the wait.  
He drizzled lube into his hand again, and coated his cock thoroughly, biting his lip in order to hold in the moans that threatened to escape at the touch. He smeared the remaining lube around and over Zayn's hole, before settling himself into position.  
  
He placed his knees between Zayn's spread legs, moved a hand to hold onto Zayn's hip, and with the other one he directed his dick towards Zayn's loose hole, rubbing the head up and down the crack, and sucking on a breath when it caught along the rim.

"Fuck," he muttered at the sensation, and Zayn couldn't agree more.  
  
Niall lined himself up, ready to go inside, but stopped for a moment to take Zayn in. He was sprawled and spread out on the bed, face buried into the pillow, silky black hair laying messily on his head, knuckles turning white from fisting the sheet so hard, and endless smooth skin that was now hot to the touch from arousal. Zayn was absolutely beautiful, and Niall told him so.  
  
Zayn could feel his cheeks heating up, not sure what to say to that, but every form of speaking or thinking left him quickly when Niall started to push into him, his mouth falling open on a silent moan.  
It never was easy when a cock, not fingers, and nor tongue, filled him up.  
Zayn squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to breathe deeply through the pain, doing his best to relax his body when the thick head made its way into him, stretching him up farther, sliding in deeper.  
  
Niall groaned at the feeling, and braced himself with his other hand on Zayn's hip as well. Zayn was so freakingly tight, the heat from his soft walls almost strangling him, his hole practically trying to suck him in, but he knew that he had to go slow, or else he would hurt Zayn.  
  
He waited for Zayn to relax a little, and then he slowly and carefully sank the whole way in, burying himself to the hilt inside of Zayn, which caused in a moan from the both of them. And then it hit him-he was pressed inside of Zayn. He was fucking Zayn. _Oh my God_.  
Willing himself to calm down, Niall lowered his forehead to press it against Zayn's sweaty back, and moved one hand to caress along his side, waiting for him to adjust to the feeling.  
Niall wasn't sure how much time had passed, too much concentrating on not coming right then and there and aweing at Zayn, but it couldn't have been long before Zayn shifted his hips, and said with a voice so rough and hoarse that it caused a shiver to run up Niall's spine, "Move."  
  
Niall didn't need to be told twice, rolling his hips against Zayn's, getting them both familiar with the feeling of moving together, before withdrawing halfway out, and thrusting back in, keeping that slow rhythm for a while.  
  
Zayn's mind started to feel cloudy with lust, and he moved his hips back to meet Niall's gentle thrusts, feeling hot everywhere. Niall rubbed his hands up and down his sides to match the pace, and the sensation made Zayn's body tingle, and soon enough he wanted more, more of the feeling, more of Niall.  
  
"Niall…" Zayn whimpered, voice dripping with lust. "Please… Can you go a bit harder?" What he didn't say was _go deeper, faster, break me._  
  
As a response, Niall draped his front over Zayn's back, and from this position, he could slide in deeper, thrust into Zayn with smooth long strokes that left him breathless and gasping for air. Their skin glided together deliciously thanks to the sweat gathering between them.  
  
"Like this?" Niall moaned into the column of Zayn's neck, thrusting forward with more force than before, sliding one hand under Zayn to wrap around his chest and keep him pressed against him. He started to take Zayn a little harder, withdrawing almost all the way out, until only the tip was inside, before thrusting in with one long stroke forward.   
  
"Yea-Ah!" Zayn replied, a groan cutting him off.  
  
"Did you think about this before?" Niall mused, fucking shallowly into Zayn now so he would be able to reply. "Me fucking you?"  
  
Zayn couldn't believe that Niall had fucking asked something like that, feeling his cheeks burn with embarrassment, and he thanked God that Niall couldn't see his face right now.  
  
"I asked you something," Niall said when Zayn remained silent, accompanying his words with a harsh thrust that made the air knock out from Zayn's lungs.  
  
"I-fuck!", Zayn started to say, and Niall slowed his pace again to allow him to talk properly. "I might have…"  
  
Niall turned Zayn's head to catch a glimpse of his face at that, but Zayn insistently kept his eyes screwed shut, not able to look Niall in the eye.  
  
"Zayn, open your eyes," Niall said gently, smoothing a hand down his jawline. "…Please? I promise I won't judge you."  
  
Zayn let his eyes flatter open slowly, blinking up at Niall's sparkling blues, and his glare was so honest and caring, that Zayn couldn't help but believe him.  
  
"I did think about you…" Zayn blurted out, the flush from his cheeks not going away. "And not just once… and not only in that context. I think of you quite in general," and that was such a warm and sincere statement, that it made Niall's heart do loops in his chest, and he couldn't help but close the distance between their mouths, and crash their lips together.  
  
Zayn moaned into the kiss, and opened his mouth almost immediately for Niall's tongue, and rocked his hips backwards to beckon Niall to move again, and Niall got the hint, and started to thrust into Zayn again, but it was an uncoordinated and sloppy pace, as he was too focused on fucking Zayn's mouth with his tongue, trying to transfer all his emotions and passions into that kiss.  
  
Soon enough it became too hard to breathe to continue kissing, so they just gasped into each other's mouths as Niall picked up his pace to fuck into Zayn properly, moving one hand to interlace his fingers with Zayn's, and keeping it above Zayn's head, while he wrapped the other around Zayn's shoulders, using his hold there to push Zayn back against his thrusts.  
  
He moved his mouth to suck a mark into Zayn's shoulder blade, nipping and licking at the area around it, before biting harshly into Zayn's earlobe, "Did you think about me when you got off, then?"  
  
Zayn nodded shamefully, but Niall groaned at it, "Did you imagine it like that? Me fucking you into the matrass?"  
  
Zayn let out a high-pitched sound at that, moving his face back into the pillow, and Niall took it as a yes, rocking them both forward and backwards on the bed, fucking him balls deep, "You feel so good, Zayn," Niall panted against his shoulder. "So bloody amazing. I should've fucked you a long time ago."  
  
Zayn's only response was a desperate whine, and he started to grind against the matrass, trying to give some relief to his trapped erection.  
  
Niall shifted a bit to change the angle of his thrusts, and when he rammed forward, Zayn let out a sharp cry that Niall was sure could be heard outside of the room.  
  
Niall continued to thrust into that place, jabbing against Zayn's prostate with such a force that made the bed to shake under them.  
  
"Oh my God!" Zayn moaned at the change of speed, and the constant striking against his most sensitive spot, not being able to get enough air into his lungs. Every time he succeeded in taking in some air, Niall would fuck it out of him with an accurate thrust against that bundle of nerves. "Nia—ll, wait a –aha!- second."  
  
Niall immediately slowed down, looking down at Zayn with concern, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing…" Zayn panted, turning his face away to catch his breath. "Just… needed air."  
  
Niall breathed in relief at that, and nuzzled Zayn's neck, "I thought I had hurt you or something…"

"No, you didn't," Zayn assured him. "I would have told you… You can move again."  
  
And Niall did, but slower this time, kissing along Zayn's sweaty hairline, before moving to capture his lips in another kiss, but a lot softer this time. Zayn sighed into his mouth, so Niall kept that up, thrusting slowly but deeply into him, mindful of grazing against his prostate with almost every stroke, while kissing his lips gently.  
  
And somehow it was so much better that way, so much more intimate, and something in Niall's heart swelled when Zayn whispered his name into his mouth.  
  
"I'm getting close," Niall admitted, brushing the hair out of Zayn's eyes.  
  
"Me too," Zayn murmured against his lips.  
  
"Can you come just like that, or…?"  
  
"I don't know," Zayn hid behind his eyelashes. "I never did before… but I feel like maybe I could."  
  
Niall kissed his nose, and intertwined the fingers of his other hand with Zayn's as well, before bringing their joined hands around Zayn's chest to hug him close to Niall's body, mumbling to him over and over again how good he felt, whispering into his ear how sexy and pretty he looked, kissing every patch of skin he could reach from this position, while thrusting into Zayn's prostate, determined to make him come.  
  
"So good," Zayn sobbed. "Niall… Please… Just…" He was at loss of words.  
  
Niall got it, though, knew that he was so so close to the edge-could feel how he was clenching around him, could hear how heavy and ragged his breathing was, but understood he couldn't reach his climax, he needed something to drive him over to the peak.  
  
So with a snap of his hips, Niall picked up his pace to ram mercilessly into Zayn's special spot, and whispered huskily into Zayn's ear, "Come for me, baby, let me see how pretty you are when you come."  
  
And apparently those were the magic words, because Zayn stilled in place, and let out the most wrecked and raw sound Niall had ever heard, before spilling all over the bed sheets, his mouth hanging open as he started to shake with the aftershocks of his orgasm, and just the sight of it-the sight of Zayn so ruined and yet so blissed because of him, drove Niall over the edge as well.  
  
He moved his hands to Zayn's hips, and rammed roughly and deeply into him for another few seconds, and came hard inside of him, with Zayn's name on his tongue.  
  
They lay there trembling at the aftershocks of their orgasms, both hazy, with a matching dreamy look plastered on their faces.  
  
When Niall came down, he sneaked a look at Zayn's face, and he looked so relaxed and sleepy that Niall had to peck him again, and smiled at the sloppy smile that appeared on Zayn's face.  
  
Niall slid carefully out of him, before going to toss the dirty condom into a nearby bin, and fetching wet wipes from his drawer. He returned back, and helped Zayn turn onto his back, mindful of not situating him over the mess he had made. He cleaned the cum off Zayn's stomach and soft prick, and very gently the traces of lube from his crack and hole, before vainly cleaning the cum stains off the bed.  
  
"Come to my bed," Niall said to the almost asleep boy, going over to the closet to grab clean underwear for the both of them. "It's cleaner."  
  
Zayn complied, and stood up on wobbly legs, grimacing a little as he did so.  
  
It didn't go unnoticed by Niall, though, and he frowned, "I'm sorry."

Zayn took the boxers offered to him, put them on, before saying quietly, "Don't be, it was really good," and smoothed a hand down Niall's side to emphasize that. "Like, It was the most amazing sex I have ever had."  
  
Niall flushed a little hearing it, and tried to hide it by busing himself with putting on his own underwear, "Feeling's mutual, then."  
  
Zayn grinned and flopped down onto Niall's bed, moved to lie on his side against the wall, and petted the space next to him.  
  
It made Niall laugh happily, and he scooted close to Zayn, before covering them both with the covers, and laying on his side as well so they could face each other.  
  
Zayn trailed a finger across Niall's torso, and Niall followed the movement with his eyes.  
  
"Thanks for the massage," Zayn said. "I don't think I told you that yet."  
  
Niall smiled brightly at him, "Always glad to help," and just had to add a wink there to hear Zayn's smooth laugh.  
  
They settled into a comfortable silence, just staring at each other, Zayn's hand still laying against Niall's chest.  
  
"Your heart it beating quite fast," Zayn noted.

"It is," Niall replied. "And it is not from earlier," Niall added, and sucked his lip between his teeth.  
  
"Oh," Zayn lowered his gaze, and Niall watched how his long and thick eyelashes almost brushed his cheekbones.   
  
"Did you mean it earlier," Niall said after a moment, "when you said you think about me?"  
  
"Yes," Zayn raised his eyes to meet his again, "I did. I…" he gulped. "Would it be crazy if I said that I quite fancy you?"  
  
Niall looked at him with a bewildered expression for a few moments, and Zayn didn't know what to make out of it, so he took his hand away from Niall's chest, a _sorry_ on the edge of his tongue, but Niall was having none of it.  
  
He placed Zayn's hand over his beating heart and said, "Not at all. I like you, too. I liked you from day one."  
  
Zayn's expression turned soft and hopeful, "You do?"  
  
"I do," Niall said.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me, then?" Zayn asked him.  
  
"I was quite sure that you had feelings for Liam," Niall admitted, eyes cast low.  
  
"What?" Zayn's brows almost reached his hairline. "How did you even come to think that?"  
  
Niall shrugged, "You guys knew each other before uni, and you always seemed to be close..."

"We are," Zayn agreed. "But not like that... We are just best mates, have been since elementary. And except that, Liam is straight."

"Oh," Niall smiled bashfully at him. "Good we clarified that. But... why didn't you tell me either?"

Zayn sighed, "Because I wasn't sure how you felt... Like, I tried to read you for the last three months, and find out if maybe you liked me that way, but it was really hard to tell, because you are affectionate with everyone, so I didn't know whether you were just being friendly or actually... flirty?" He seemed to struggle with his wording.

"Awe, Zayn," Niall cooed at him, and placed a hand behind his head to move him closer until their foreheads were touching. "And here I thought that I was being completely obvious. Like, you are fucking gorgeous. There were so many times I stared at you, Lots of times you caught me doing so."

"I didn't think something big of that," It was Zayn's turn to shrug. "Like I said, It's hard to know when it comes to you."

"You do know now, yeah?" Niall smirked. 

"Yeah, I do," Zayn returned the smirk and cupped Niall's nape, before surging forward to press their lips together. It was slow, and filled with emotion, and unspoken words, and Niall smelled of sweat and sex, but under all that there was Niall's scent, sweet and boyish, and Zayn hanged on it. 

They were both giggling when they pulled away, and Niall rapidly kissed his lip, before turning onto his other side, and taking Zayn's arm to wrap around himself. Zayn got the hint, and settled himself behind Niall, nosing along his hair, tangling their legs together, and intertwining their fingers against Niall's stomach. 

"Good night, Zee," Niall murmured, already half asleep. 

"Good night, Nialler," Zayn kissed him on the head. 

They both fell asleep with a matching smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt that the 1D fandom was lacking "massage turns into sex" fics, and it is really a pity, because those are the hottest.  
> I hope that top Niall is okay, though. I know that most of you prefer him as a bottom, but I felt that there are not enough top Niall fics, and that Niall can be a great top, so I wanted to fill the gap here as well. 
> 
> I hope you liked it (:


End file.
